


Her Destiny

by SelyseNewman



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelyseNewman/pseuds/SelyseNewman
Summary: I'm not even sure what I want to write yet, but I know I'm currently in love with the Witcher on Netflix especially. I will update with a new summary as this goes along as well as a new title eventually.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I awoke with a start from the strange dreams that had been plaguing me lately. Dreams of people I hadn't met yet and of doing things I've never done. I didn't know why these dreams started, only that they were related to my special abilities inherited from my mother. I could see things and sometimes move small objects when I was scared or particularly angry. My father died before I could remember him and my mother died when I was a child. I went to an orphanage and was raised there until I was 13 and a boy tried to rape me, I somehow made a chair fall and hit the other child but from that moment the others were scared of me and they sent me away. Even at only 13 years old they told me I was old enough to be on my own. I scoffed, they seldom believed a girl could do anything on her own but keep house and have children but they believed I could care for myself. So I wandered through the woods and slept in caves or huts abandoned after the plague came. I never got sick but I was often hungry and always cold and dirty. The huts managed to provide me with clothes to wear and sometimes sell for money. I managed to keep myself alive and kept to myself for the last 5 years. I made it longer than most do in this world. I was able to avoid the plague and kept myself fed enough to make it through. The only friend I had in these years was a stray dog I picked up that I named Seweryn. He was a good dog and managed to find his own scraps to keep himself alive and helped to dissuade would be attackers. Over the years he had become more protective of me and it helped me sleep at night knowing I had him to protect me if need be. I had wandered around the forests and towns and found shelter for the winters in abandoned houses or barns. 

Over the years I picked up skills of survival including foraging for food as well as begging if need be. I looked much younger than 18 so many presumed I was still a child. The lean diet ensured I was lithe but I often had to carry wood for fires and build makeshift shelters when need be, so I had some muscle and strength. It was time to go into town and obtain some provisions as winter was coming and snow started to appear in the sky. It was warm enough that it wouldn't stick, but that wouldn't last for long. I took a couple of rabbits that I had killed with a makeshift trap and spear and headed into town to sell them for what I could get. I found a hut in the forest that was covered in dust and had been abandoned long ago by the looks of it. This would be a perfect place to stay the winter, surrounded by trees that could become kindling and still had blankets and a bed to sleep on. It wasn't the most comfortable but it was abandoned long ago and was without fleas or lice. There was a stream a short ways away that could provide water and washing until it froze over. I didn't encounter anyone during the walk to town, which could be a good or bad sign depending on the reasoning. In town I went to a butcher who bought the rabbits for six orems apiece when I refused to let them go for four. I had become adept at bartering with the locals as they often saw my lithe frame and young visage and took pity on me. More than a couple tried to get me to do them favors for coin, but with Seweryn at my side they seldom pressed the issue. The man in this town was particularly nice as he had a daughter who looked about my age or a little younger. 

I wandered to the tavern to obtain some food to eat and some ale or milk. The kind barmaid gave me extra bread with my scrap of meat and a huge tankard of ale for just a few orems, today must be my lucky day. Everything was going well, so naturally I didn't expect it to last too long as it never did. I silently ate my food and drank my ale, and this ale was better than most I had tasted. It was not only delicious but it was strong. I had never gotten drunk but I enjoyed the warm buzz from the ale when it was good and it was usually safer to drink than water in these places. I was engrossed in my meal and didn't hear the door open to the inn but heard men start to murmur and slam their tankards on the wooden tables. I knew where this was going and typically liked to be gone before things got more interesting. A man with white hair and a black cloak was talking to the innkeeper and the innkeeper was obviously not happy about him being present. The innkeeper yelled at the man and told him he wouldn't rent or sell to "his kind". I looked at his ears and they weren't elven but I wasn't sure why this man was being singled out. He carried fancy steel swords on his back and I could see their beautiful shiny hilts behind his head. I hadn't seen someone with white hair before, so that must have something to do with it. When he turned around to leave I got a good look at his face and for a moment I couldn't breathe. This was a face I had seen of late in my dreams. I couldn't remember what was happening in them but I knew his face. He didn't glance my way as he left the inn. I finished my meal quickly and quietly and left to head back to the hut in the woods. I purchased some blankets before leaving and some containers for water. I began my long trek back to the hut ensuring no one was following me. About halfway back on the road all alone I started to get the feeling of being watched. I didn't see anyone or hear anything but I couldn't shake the feeling. I entered the woods and listened more intently for the sounds of footsteps and breaking twigs, but still heard nothing. By the time I reached the hut I had shaken the feeling and was just happy to be able to lay down. I still felt warm and fuzzy from the ale and had a full stomach for the first time in a long time. I lay down and fell asleep almost immediately and started to dream of the white haired man again.


	2. Chapter 2

My dreams were vivid and full of vibrant imagery. If they weren't so confusing and scary they could be fun. Sometimes I could realize I was dreaming and cause things to happen, but this was not one of those dreams. There were fires and thick black smoke all around and the white haired man was using his swords to their best ability. I couldn't clearly see who he was fighting, only that he was winning and was covered in blood more fully with each passing swing. His eyes were what captivated me every time I got a good look at his face. They were amber like the clearest, darkest honey I had every seen. They were warm like a fire but the center was elongated and not circular like everyone else's. Even with the clothes that he wore I could appreciate the muscles and strength of his back and chest. This was a man who had seen a lot of battles and had obviously won them. He continued to swing his sword in alternating arcs while moving swiftly to engage another enemy at another angle. It was like watching a choreographed dance that I remember seeing as a child when performers would come to the town square and the orphanage would let us watch them. He was in tune with himself and everything and everyone around him at all times. I wondered how much of my dream was like those that came recently or from seeing him in the inn. Most of the men I encountered were dirty in body and mind and no one has ever looked like him before. I awoke from my dream to my dog barking intently staring at the door of the hut. I leaped from bed and grabbed an old rusty knife from the kitchen table, thankful that it was left behind. I listened and heard someone walking outside. No twigs broke, but I could hear movement from the side. I crouched down behind the table by the cupboard and waited while the dog continued barking. The one window which was dirty from age and lack of cleaning I could hardly see through but suddenly a shape moved across the pane. I patiently waited and eventually there was a light knock on the door. I wasn't sure I had heard it, then two more a little louder. I wasn't sure what to do. If it was someone that meant me harm they were coming in anyway eventually. Or if I didn't answer would they leave? I figured with the dog barking I was going to have to answer the door and see who it was. 

I put the knife in the back of my pants so I could reach it quickly if I needed to and walker over. I motioned for the dog to sit and stay and he stopped barking for the moment. When I opened the door it was a man I didn't recognize. "Hello, can I help you?" Being nice usually got your further at first anyway. He smiled his broken, foul smile, "Hey girlie, who you out here with?" Unfortunately I had dealt with things like this before, "My pa is out getting supper, he'll be back soon." He smiled again, leaning forward so I could smell his foul breath and odor, "Nah girlie, you was at the inn all alone. I don think you got a pa or ma anywhere near." He reached his hand up and held the door open. As he smiled I felt nauseous from his breathy fumes wafting in my face. He was a slender man but he was probably still stronger than me. However, I wasn't alone I had Seweryn. I smiled back and reached my hand behind my back and grabbed the knife. Before I could say or do anything the man with the white hair walked up with his horse. The man took his arm away from the door and looked his way. I could see the fear take over his face and body. He all but shook with fear. I decided to use this to my advantage, "Pa you're back. What's for supper?" I put my shirt over the knife and went out to meet him, furthering the deception. While I could see the confusion on his face I could also see his watchful eyes studying the man. I went to him and reached up to hug him. He kept one hand on the reins and slowly and stiffly put his other hand around me ever so slightly. It was enough I'm sure for the fool to believe the charade. The man was already walking away from the hut towards the road with his hands raised, " Sorry sir I didn't know. You see she left the inn after drinking too much ale and I wanted to see her safe. 'S all." He continued walking and the man with white hair grunted, though he didn't sound like he believed him. It's hard to tell from just a grunt, but with him you just could. I backed away from him towards the hut now that he may be the new threat. He made no moves towards me or away he just stood there and looked in my eyes. He arched his eyebrow in thought but made no comments. "Thanks for playing along. He was not here to make sure I was safe surely." I walked back to the door and opened it and Seweryn came out and sat at my heels, but he didn't bark or growl. I took this as a good sign as he was pretty good at evaluating threats and responding accordingly. The man smiled and reached out for the dog. To my surprise he went to him and allowed the man to pet him. This was out of the ordinary for his behavior as he usually only let me pet him, until now. The man stood, "Sorry to bother you. I had seen this hut some time ago and figured it would be a place I could stay for the night since the townspeople were not so inviting." It made sense. He was obviously a man of the world and if people like that acted towards him frequently he would have to find other places for sleeping. "It's not really mine but I planned on staying here for the winter. You're welcome to stay the night if you wish but I have nothing but water for sustenance." He nodded, "Thank you for your kindness, but why are you all alone, where is your family?" I hated discussing my family or my past, none of it was good. But with Seweryn's approval and his kindness I figured I could at least answer, "They're dead." I didn't need to elaborate any further. He tied the reins of his horse to the small piece of fence outside and entered the hut. He was taller than most men I had met, the hut looked even smaller in comparison to his largeness. He sat at the table after placing his swords on it and took out some dried meat from a pack on his belt. He offered some to me and I took them but placed them in a box on the shelf that was left. I figured I had eaten enough for today and perhaps tomorrow and would save it for another day. He raised his eyebrow but made no comments and ate his meat in silence. After he finished and drank some water he paused, "I don't mean to sound strange or frighten you, but I dreamt of you."


	3. Chapter 3

His words shocked me. How could two people who never met dream of each other. It made no sense. I wasn't sure if I should admit that I had dreamt of him too, probably better to keep that information to myself for now. "What did you dream about?" He paused as he contemplated my question, "There was fighting and fire and you were there. I was trying to protect you I think." Now that I was officially freaked out I had nothing else to say. Two people who never met not only dreaming of each other but dreaming the same thing. There had to be a reason for this. I had heard of magic before, maybe that was behind this strange occurrence. But to my knowledge I had never met a mage or anyone who knew magic that I was aware of. I hadn't angered anyone or anything, why would this happen and what was it's possible purpose? "Well that's interesting I guess. I really am tired so I'm going to sleep if that's okay with you." He looked towards the fireplace, "Where you going to build a fire?" This man had little knowledge of what it took for me to truly take care of myself. "No, I figured the blankets will keep me warm enough so that I can save the wood for when it gets colder." He looked towards the small pile of wood by the hearth, "I'll take care of it as payment for you allowing me to stay here." He moved to the fireplace and placed the wood carefully and then lit the fire, "I'll go out and get more wood for you tomorrow I promise." I was silently thankful for his kindness and could already feel the warmth fill the hut. I took one of the blankets and gave it to him for the night. He looked surprised, "It's okay, I have my cloak and with the fire I will be plenty warm." I spread the additional blanket over me and snuggled with Seweryn in the small cot. I was more comfortable than I had been in a long time and I fell asleep with a full belly, warm and felt safe with this stranger here with me. 

It was the best night's sleep I had gotten that I could remember. When I awoke one of the man's swords was still on the table but he was gone. When I looked outside his horse was still tethered and I could hear the distant sound of an axe presumably hitting a tree. At least he had kept his word about getting me more firewood. I didn't have anything to thank him with, but I would at least be sure to tell him how much I appreciated his kindness. I lie in the cot relaxing and conserving my energy so that I could save the food I took from him until tomorrow. It would probably be the most I could relax in the near future as I was always wary of threats when I was alone. What time I didn't spend obtaining food and keeping myself warm and safe I used to sleep to conserve what little I had. It wasn't a glamorous existence but it had allowed me to survive and would do so in the future I hoped. I continued to think about the dreams and what they could mean. I wanted to tell him that I had dreamt the same thing but I was afraid he would think me crazy. I must appear to be somewhat unstable as I was on my own and squatting in empty homes by myself. I played over the scenario in my head of how it could go if I told him. He would either call me crazy or simply acknowledge what I said and move on as well. Could the fact we were dreaming about each other mean we had something we would do together in the future? Was this the destiny that everyone talked about? I had no understanding of how these things worked in the real world and never really had anyone to talk to about such things. When he returned I would have a conversation with him and see where it went, if he even stayed long enough to have another conversation. As I lie there thinking I dozed off and when I awoke I was surprised to see it was dark outside. 

The man's sword was still on the table but when I looked outside his horse was gone. I had no idea where he would headed to without his second sword. I took it as a sign he was coming back. My stomach rumbled but I had resigned myself to saving the dried meat for tomorrow. The fire was well stoked, he must have built it up before he left. I sat by the fire and enjoyed the sounds of the forest around me. I couldn't hear anyone moving around so I felt safe. There was snow floating on the wind but the ground wasn't covered. I hoped this winter would be a mild on so I could get food easier. My thoughts drifted back to my dreams and the white haired man. He hadn't introduced himself or even asked my name yet, but he admitted to dreaming of me. I wish I had someone I could ask about the dreams and help me understand them. Since the man was the first person I had spent time with in many years, I should talk to him. He must be an honest man as he discusses things with such ease. He was kind enough to help me. I was still wary to trust him though. In my previous experience men were seldom what they seemed and also had ulterior motives beyond the obvious. But I was sleeping and he stoked the fire and left without harming me. I just didn't know what to think. Too many years of solitude and weariness had hardened me mentally. I continued to play over options in my mind and what it could all mean in the larger sense. I had come to no conclusions before Seweryn started to bark. I glanced through the window and could see a horse in the distance. He must be back. I would have to feel him out and see where our conversation could lead. I felt fear and nervousness but knew I wouldn't have many chances to try to find out what was going on. I waited for him to enter the hut.


End file.
